Decompression Period
by g3nesis1
Summary: Kay's family has been torn apart by an unforgivable act. Did her father really kill her mother? Bobby, Jack, and the rest of them must protect her they must help her through this. Will she let them?
1. Chapter 1

**;:...Decompression.:.Period...:;**

Kay took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up into the rear view mirror as she sat in the back seat. This wasn't where she wanted to be -- she wanted to find her father. She knew he didn't do what they told her. He wouldn't have killed her mother, right?

She blinked and turned away as the social worker looked back towards her. She clenched her teeth and turned towards the window, watching the world pass her by. That day -- it was like yesterday, even though it was about a week ago.

She thought that day would have been the best day of her life. She went to a concert with Dom, her boyfriend, and everything seemed great. Everything was perfect… Until they drove up towards their house. Sirens were blasting into the dark silent night, lights flashing every which way. Her heart stopped and she jumped out of the car, running towards the house calling for both her mom and her dad. Please, tell me everything's okay, she can remember thinking.

She blinked, tearing herself away from that night. She didn't want to remember it. Any of it. They told her that her father was missing and that he was the Prime suspect in the murder of her mother. She never even knew how bad it was -- it had been a closed coffin funeral. In a way, it was a relief but she wanted to see those beautiful eyes one last time, those wonderful lips that used to kiss her goodnight. Why would something like this happen to her? To them? They were the perfect family, everyone thought. The perfect house, the perfect cars, the perfect lawn, the perfect kids and parents and perfect lives. What went wrong!

She gulped loudly as she felt the car come to a lazy stop. "Here we are." The social worker said, which insisted Kay call her Diane. Oh, fuck you. She didn't know her, so why would they be on a first name basis? Fuckers -- making her move into another house, with strangers in Detroit she might add. She wondered how these people were. Were they screwed in every way she could possibly fathom? Would they rape her? Molest her? Sell her off to slavery to do unconceivable acts? Who knew?

'Diane' seemed to think these people were the best in the world. The Mercers, she heard them say. She constantly ran the name over and over in her head, wondering if it would sound right with her name. Kari Dei Mercer; weird man. She stepped out of the car, slamming the piece of shit door behind her. In her hands, she held a few bags. Mostly her clothes, books and anything else she could carry. Lots of her stuff was still back at the house. Diane said that she could go back and get the stuff later.

That was the only good thing about this whole deal.

Kay wasn't that bad, she was actually beautiful. So was her personality before all of this happened. Her long, black curls fell to her shoulders with her pale almost porcelain-like skin. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled like the North Star, so bright in all its darkness. She used to be so happy, so filled with joy, but not now. She was overflowing with anger for the world and a bit of self-loathing. If she would have been there, if she would have been faster… Maybe it wouldn't have happened. Whatever _did_ happen.

"Alright," Diane said. "Come on. It's time to meet your new family." She smiled so bright and started walking up towards the house.

Kay bit her lip. She couldn't help it - tears began to gather on the brim of her eyes burning at her. She took another deep breath, forcing them down and stepped forward bravely. She hoped these people weren't freaks. Please, God, no.

Bobby sighed, turning off the television of one of the biggest Hockey games of the season. Eh, fuck it. He could catch it later. This was more important. He tore himself from the warm comforting fabric of his chair and cracked his neck. "Angel, Jack… They're here."

He turned, fixed his shirt and headed towards the door just as a knock shot through the silence. He reached for the knob just as Jack and Angel came up to the doorway. He opened the door to see Diane and Kay, who had a not so impressed look on her face. He'd give her some slack, he'd heard about what happened.

"Mr. Mercer!" Diane smiled brightly, once again making Kay want to puke. She looked up to him and forced a smile. He didn't look like a freak, neither did the other two standing at the door with a dumbfounded look on their faces.

Bobby stepped towards her. Damn, he was tall. "Nice to meet you, Kari."

She looked down to his hand and dropped one of her bags. "It's Kay." She said, shaking his warm hand. She swallowed hard as they stepped inside. This place actually looked… cozy. A place where she would actually like to live, but she wasn't sure. Appearance could sure as hell be deceiving. She knew that. She was the Queen of Deceit.

"This is Jack, and this is Angel." Bobby said with a smile.

"Hi," she said. The cold expressions on her face making everything awkward. But she just couldn't help it. Today wasn't exactly her day, especially today.

As Diane pulled Bobby away from the rest of them, Jack stepped forward with a smile - a contagious one at that. "Here," he said. "Let us take your bags. I'm sure they're heavy. We'll take you to your room, okay?" She nodded sheepishly.

She looked into Jack's eyes, then over to Angel. They were… nice, polite and… What the hell? She followed them both up the creaking stairs and into a well-prepared room. "Thanks," she said, though cold it was meant to be a sincere thank you.

Jack and Angel nodded. "We'll let you to your uh-… Um, unpacking. If you need anything, we're just a call away. I'll give you the grand tour later, 'right?" Angel winked and closed the door behind the both of them, leaving Kay to her own devices.

As soon as they left, she walked over and locked the door tightly. She didn't trust them, not now… not yet. She didn't know if she ever would. She didn't like this place, but she knew she should. Even though she had to move away from everyone, this place seemed to be good. Why couldn't everything just be okay again?

She sighed and pulled her suitcase onto the bed, punching it wide open. The first thing she took out was a picture of her mother. It was a black and white picture, but she was still beautiful as always. She used to tell Kay about her teen years. She was a rocker, too and that's how she met her father - at a concert in Chicago. She was a dancer, and he was a guitarist. A match made in heaven. She could remember how her mother used to get all dreamy and captivated when she thought of those days, telling her how much she missed them; nostalgia all the way through.

She held the picture close as another tear swept down her cheek. "God, I miss you."

"Sign here," Diane said, gathering up the rest of the papers Bobby had signed. Damn, that was A LOT of signing. He thought his fingers were going to pop off and there was still more but he'd have to deal with that later.

"There." He said, giving her the last one as he threw down the pen.

"Thank you," she said, making sure each and every paper was perfectly straight and center. "There are a few things I need to speak with you about."

"Okay, shoot." He said.

"Her father, unfortunately, is still out there somewhere. The police are looking for him right now." Bobby couldn't help it, he hated these cops around here. They were all pigs. He didn't have very much confidence in them, that's why he thought he had an obligation to help this girl.

Bobby nodded, even though he was thinking differently. "I understand," he said. "If we have any problems, I'll be sure to call you." He stood and walked her out. "Have a good night!" He called out, waving as she drove away.

Phew, he thought. Now, for the hard part.

He looked over to see Angel and Jack on the couch watching the game. "Where's Jerry?"

"He said he'd be here in a few minutes. One of the kids are sick so he's helping Camille until they go to bed." Angel said with a sigh.

"Great." He said as he looked up towards her bedroom, Ma's old bedroom. It was the only one available and they had all agreed that it would be a good idea. There was a lingering need in the air without someone there and it bothered all of them. Plus, it would be good to have a girl in the family again. One to pick on, and protect of course. "Beat the hell out of him when he comes in, will 'ya?" He smiled as he headed upstairs.

He knocked on the door three times. "Can I come in?"

Kay looked over to the door, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. She walked over, unlocked it and walked back towards the bed. "Sure," she said.

Bobby smiled, noticing she had to unlock the door. Trust issues, much? He couldn't blame her, though. He stepped in, seeing that she had gotten most of her clothes unpacked and put away. "I hope this is enough for you. We can go get the rest of your stuff in a few days if you want to."

Kay nodded. "Okay."

"I, uh…" He paused. He stepped closer. "Do you want some dinner? I'm sure you're starving. What do you like? We can get anything, in celebration of your arrival?" He looked around, seeing a picture of her mother. He looked back to her, seeing her face a little pink from crying.

Kay didn't answer. She was too busy going through her things.

Bobby stepped closer. "Listen," he said. "You don't need to worry about your dad coming to-.."

"I'm not worried about my dad." She shot her eyes at him. "He didn't do anything; I know he didn't. None of you know him, he wouldn't do that to my mother." Her voice cracked. "He wouldn't." She repeated as she looked back down to her clothes. She clenched her fists, forcing herself to stay together. She wouldn't cry, not again and not in front of him.

Bobby's eyes scanned over her. "Okay," he said. "Well," he took a step back. "I know you're a bit… angry, and scared."

"I'm not scared!" She yelled, but the look on her face betrayed her as a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly reached up and wiped it away. "I'm fine. I'm really not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed."

Bobby didn't say anything for a moment. "Okay," he said. "I'll wake you up in the morning. Have a good rest, good night." He started out.

"Bobby," she called, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. "Um… Goodnight." She swallowed hard and loud.

Bobby gave a smile. "Goodnight." He closed the door behind him and started down the stairs. It was going to take awhile for her to get used to things around here. He felt so sorry for her, but he was sure pity was the last thing she wanted and or needed. He would just give her some space for a couple of days, enough for her to get used to them at least, then they could work on everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kay slowly opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling above her. It was still dark; she could tell by the darkness surrounding her from the windows. She pushed herself up and rubbed her face. Those dreams - they haunted her again and it didn't help that she was in a place unfamiliar to her. She just didn't understand why she couldn't have went to her Aunts, or… something like that. Bobby, he was a nice guy and everything; so were the others, she was just… Scared.

She walked over towards the door and let a sliver of light fall into her eyes. She peeked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. It was quiet, very quiet. She bit her lip and made her way downstairs. Angel had said he'd give her the grand tour, but she guessed it didn't hurt to go around and look for herself. Since this was going to be her home now.

She bit her lip and walked over, sitting on the couch. She pulled her legs to her chest and took a breath. For some reason, this place felt better. It was like, deep inside, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. She sighed. She guessed that Diane had picked the perfect home for her. Caring, and loving… just not perfect. Nothing would be perfect ever again. Never.

"Hey girl," Kay jumped hearing Angel's voice in the darkness but she turned to see him leaning against the wall with the milk in his hands. "You okay?" He asked with a smile.

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yeah," she answered.

"Can't get to sleep?" He asked, walking towards her.

"I can't stay asleep." She corrected.

"Ah," he said, sitting in the chair adjacent to her. "Jerry said he was sorry that he couldn't come today. His kids are sick, so he had to take care of them." He shrugged.

"It's okay. I'll meet him due time." She whispered as her eyes slipped away from him to her hands.

Angel looked to her. He could see the pain twisting on her face, it was behind that mask she had put up since she got here. He got up and sat next to her. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked setting down the carton of milk.

Kay didn't answer for a minute. "Um, yeah."

Angel moistened his lips. "We're your brothers now, girl. You can talk to us, tell us anything. We'll protect ya, no matter what." He reached down, lifting her face so he could look into her eyes. "You'll be okay. We promise that. I promise that, too. Alright?"

Kay looked into his eyes and nodded silently as a tear swiftly made it down her cheek.

Angel smiled and wiped it away. "Do you want me to stay down here with ya?" She nodded. "Okay." He put an arm around her and pat her head, his fingers slipping through her soft hair.

"Thank you," she whispered as she put her head on his shoulder.

He smiled. "You're welcome, girl. Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll stay here." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

Kay smiled softly and went to sleep in his arms. She could hear his heartbeat and it was like a gentle lullaby, placing her into the darkness of sleep. He was so warm, and this felt so right. She hoped he was right, though. She hoped everything would be okay.

Bobby stretched a little as he walked down the stairs. He walked towards the kitchen but stopped, seeing Angel and Kay on the couch sleeping. Kay's head was on Angel's chest. She looked so beautiful. He smiled softly. He knew right then that things would get better, for them and for her. They would finally start being a family again. He turned and left them alone. He would let them sleep for a while, or at least until Jerry came in. He stepped into the kitchen and made some coffee. Damn, he would need it. He had stayed up all last night, thinking about what could happen, what did happen. Coffee, the great caffeine.

He grabbed a mug and filled it with the steaming goodness and sat at the kitchen table. He looked into the living room and smiled, once again seeing those two. Ma would be so happy.

"Hey," Jack said, whapping Bobby on the back of his head with the newspaper.

"Hey, fairy." Bobby smirked and ripped the newspaper from his hands. "Thanks."

Jack cocked a brow. "Fuck off," he smirked. "What're we going to do today?" He was like a child, so bouncy and… hyper. Oh, god. Help us.

"I don't know." Bobby said taking a sip of his coffee. "What ever she wants to do, I guess. Jerry said that he'd come by today early." Jack nodded. "So, let's hope he does this time."

Jack laughed. "Yeah." He looked back to the couch. "Do you think we should wake them up?"

"Nah," Bobby said. "Just let them sleep." Jack nodded and pushed himself up. "What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"Making her breakfast! Durh, durh, durh." He teased and started making the pancakes. What else would say Welcome to our Home like blueberry pancakes and some orange juice?

Kay slowly opened her eyes as Angel shifted. She groaned slightly and forced herself to wake up. She actually didn't have the nightmare again. She smiled softly and poked at Angel. It was so comfortable, so- Oh, pancakes. She pulled her hair out of her face and stood, cracking her back as she walked towards the kitchen. It smelled so good.

She walked in and smiled to Jack and Bobby.

"Well, Good Morning!" Bobby smiled.

"Good morning," she said with a smile as she sat across from him.

"You're pancakes are almost done, Kay." Jack said with a wink.

"Thanks, they smell great."

"Yeah, well," Bobby said. "Just wait until you taste them. You might say differently." He laughed. Jack gave him the evil eye and threw an oven glove at him. "What?" Bobby laughed. "You know it's true."

Kay smiled. "Even so, the thought is what counts." She said.

"Yeah, so there!" Jack stuck out his tongue and turned, laughing.

Bobby just rolled his eyes and looked back to Kay. "So what do you want to do today? Did you get all your unpacking done?" She nodded. "Do you want to get the rest of your stuff today, or?"

She paused and looked up into his eyes. "Yeah, I think that would be good."

"Ugh…" Angel came in stretching. "Pancakes. You cooking them for everyone, fairy?"

"No, just Kay." He teased.

"Hey," Angel growled.

Kay looked over to Angel and smiled. "I'll save you some." She smiled so brightly - something she thought she'd never do again.

Angel laughed. "Nah, it's okay." He walked over and patted her head. "It's alright. I got to go to work soon anyway." He shrugged and reached into the fridge, grabbing the apple juice. "I'll see you guys later. Have a good day, Kay." She nodded as he left to go get dressed.

Kay looked back to Bobby and Jack. She didn't know how today was going to go, but, she didn't know if she could deal with going back to the house to tell the truth. It's where she died -- where the unknown occurred. She bit her lip. But like Angel had said, hopefully everything would be okay.


End file.
